An Unknown Story of Marco Bodt
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Ia memanglah seorang yang lamban dan lemah. Namun ia bukanlah seorang pengecut yang akan membiarkan temannya disantap oleh titan-titan kelaparan itu. Ya, walaupun nyawanyalah yang menjadi taruhan. Ia tak akan gentar menghadapi kematian. A tribute fic for Marco Bodt and Bloody May event. Mind to read and review?


**Attack on Titan /** **進撃の 巨人 **© Isayama Hajime

**An Unknown Story of Marco Bodt** © HELLoIRIS

_Warning: typos, missing scene. Anggaplah ini semua adalah sebuah spekulasi yang tercipta dari otak kecil saya. Mencoba untuk membuat karakter IC tapi entahlah… Dan juga pemilihan genre yang dirasa kurang pas karena kesulitan untuk menentukan genre mayornya /slapped/ rate T+ karena rasanya kurang nyerempet di pasang di rate M._

_Selain itu bagi yang hanya menikmati shingekyo di animenya saja, saya mohon maaf karena dalam fic ini memunculkan beberapa spoiler yang berasal dari manga dan belum muncul di animenya. Jadi, yang tidak menyukai spoiler anda sudah saya peringatkan ^^_

Hanya sebuah persembahan kecil untuk meramaikan event **Bloody May** serta untuk meramaikan fandom baru ini.

_Enjoy reading~_

.

.

.

.

.

"DAN UNTUK MELAKUKANNYA, AKAN KUPERKENALKAN KEPADA KALIAN PEMUDA INI. EREN JAEGER, DARI UNIT PELATIHAN!"

Eren?

Rasanya detik demi detik berhenti kala itu juga ketika indera pendengaranku menangkap suara lantang _Commander_ Pixiv yang menyebutkan nama Eren. Bahkan kini suara pria itu seperti gamang ditelinga, tak jelas lagi apa yang ia katakan.

Eren Jaeger―seorang yang beberapa jam lalu kuketahui telah mati saat timnya maju ke medan perang untuk melindungi _Wall Rose_ dari serangan para _titan_. Seorang pria yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa berada dalam tubuh sesosok titan kelas lima belas meter yang membantu kami untuk mengalahkan para _titan_ keji yang menyerang rekan kami untuk melindungi _Headquarters_ yang telah hancur beberapa jam yang lalu.

Rasanya otakku masih tak dapat menjelaskan segalanya. Bunyi riuh para serdadu yang saling berbisik ataupun berteriak ketakutan tak terdengar jelas lagi. Pandanganku masih tertuju pada sosok pemuda berambut gelap yang berdiri dengan tegap di samping _Commander_ Pixiv. Tak kupedulikan tubuh-tubuh yang tak sengaja bertubrukan denganku untuk beranjak dari sana.

Mereka ketakutan. Mereka belum siap untuk dimakan oleh para _titan_ yang menunggu kami semua di balik dinding_ Rose_ yang telah rubuh karena _Collosal Titan_. Apalagi setelah mendengar rencana gila _Commander_ Pixiv untuk menutup lubang pada dinding_ Rose_.

Tentu otak mereka masih bekerja dengan baik. Adalah hal yang amatlah mustahil untuk menutup lubang dinding yang bisa dikatakan amatlah besar itu dalam waktu beberapa jam. Maju sama dengan artinya kami bunuh diri.

Aku dapat merasakan kakiku gemetar. Dadaku bergemuruh kencang dengan rasa nyeri dan panas yang amatlah terasa. Aku takut, amatlah takut. Rasanya aku bisa membasahi celanaku hanya dengan memikirkan wujud-wujud titan sampah itu. Aku baru saja selamat dari _titan-titan_ itu beberapa jam yang lalu, jadi apakah aku harus kembali menghadapi mereka dan menyerahkan diriku sebagai makanan gratis untuk mereka?

Tapi setelah aku melihat sosok_ titan_ eksentrik yang telah membunuh kaumnya sendiri dan membantu kami mempertahankan _Headquarters _kami―yang _titan_ itu sendiri adalah Eren, entah kenapa kedua kakiku terasa begitu lemas. Tanpa sadar tubuhku terjatuh ke bawah―entah saking takut atau leganya.

"Kau tak apa, Marco?"

Suara itu …

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke atas, ke arah sang pemilik bayang yang menutupi tubuhku dari sinar mentari yang mulai rendah. Mata tajam milik lelaki itu tertuju ke arahku. Raut wajahnya nampak cemas.

Jean.

Tangannya terulur ke arahku, dan aku pun menggapai tangan yang turut membantuku untuk bangkit dari posisi terdudukku. Aku mengebaskan debu yang menempel pada celanaku sambil menganggukkan kepalaku pelan.

"Aku tak apa … Hanya sedikit terkejut."

Aku dapat merasakan tangan itu terlepas dari genggamanku, dan ia balik menuju posisi berdirinya. Matanya kini tertuju pada sosok-sosok yang berdiri di atas dinding yang melindungi kami dari titan yang berada di baliknya.

Aku menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiriku. Ternyata bukan aku saja yang merasa ketakutan. Connie, Armin, Christa, bahkan Sasha saja begitu pucat mendengar perintah_ Commander_ Pixiv untuk menutup lubang dinding _Rose_. Namun mereka tetap berdiri pada posisi mereka. Mereka berdiri dengan tegap dengan pandangan mata yang terlihat begitu membara.

Mereka siap untuk mati. Dan aku merasa aku ini payah sekali. Masa' aku dikalahkan oleh Christa yang notabene adalah seorang gadis dan memiliki tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil dariku?

Kini aku dapat merasakan semangat yang sempat padam membara dalam dadaku. Aku dapat merasakan kedua kakiku sekarang benar-benar berpijak di atas tanah, serta suara_ Commander_ Pixiv makinlah jelas terdengar. Suara-suara langkah kaki yang makin dekat semakin jelas terdengar. Dan ketika aku membalikkan tubuhku, orang-orang yang sebelumnya berbalik untuk meninggalkan medan perang kini kembali dengan air mata yang merembes membasahi wajah yang memerah.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan _Commander _Pixiv hingga membuat mereka dapat kembali karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan pemikiranku sendiri. Namun aku yakin lelaki itu telah berhasil membangkitkan kembali semangat yang sebelumnya menguap dari tubuh para prajurit.

Aku terlunjak kaget ketika kembali aku mendengar suara _Commander _Pixiv yang menggema begitu kencang.

"KITA TIDAK BISA MEMBIARKAN KEMATIAN MENGHIASI DINDING KITA. NAMUN, AKU MEMINTA INI DARI KALIAN SEMUA―"

Tanpa sadar tangan kananku kini memukul keras dada kiriku dalam satu pukulan _solid_, dengan tangan kiri yang berada di belakang―bersamaan dengan para prajurit lain yang melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

"― MAKA MATILAH DIMANAPUN KALIAN BERADA!"

Jika kematian kami akan membawa umat manusia menuju kemenangan, maka kami akan mati dengan bangga.

"_YES SIR!"_

Teriakan itu menggema hingga rasanya aku dapat mendengar dinding yang melindungi kami bergemuruh kencang.

.

.

Ratusan kaki yang terbungkus sepatu _boots_ saling berderap dalam satu kecepatan yang sama. Ratusan botol gas diangkut menuju garis perang. Suara dentingan pisau yang saling berbenturan terdengar menambah keriuhan.

Kedua tanganku kini membawa kurang lebih sepuluh botol gas yang akan kuestafetkan pada rekan yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku berpijak saat ini. Sesekali dapat kulihat raut wajah panik dan ketakutan yang nampak jelas dari rekan_ training_-ku. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan ada yang meringkuk di balik tiang kayu, berusaha menenangkan tubuh mereka yang bergetar.

"Bodt, cepat serahkan itu padaku!"

Penjelajahan mataku berhenti ketika kau melihat sesosok gadis yang kini tengah berdiri di depanku sambil berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya terlihat kesal, tak terlihat ketakutan di sana.

Aku pun segera berlari dan menyerahkan kesepuluh botol gas itu dengan hati-hati kepadanya. Dan kelihatannya ia pun dapat membawa botol gas itu tanpa kesulitan berkat pelatihan yang telah kami jalani selama tiga tahun terakhir.

"Jangan perhatikan orang-orang menyedihkan itu. Lakukan saja tugasmu."

Baru saja aku mau menjawab, sosok itu telah berlari menjauh dariku.

Kembali aku melirik ke arah kanan dan kiriku. Aku dapat melihat ketakutan yang terlihat di wajah tiap orang. Mendadak rasa takut kembali kurasakan dan membuatku rasanya ingin sekali beranjak jauh dari sini dan tak pernah kembali lagi.

"Marco, kau tak apa 'kan?"

Kesadaranku langsung pulih ketika mendengar suara yang begitulah familiar untukku. Di sampingku Ryner menatapku khawatir dengan tangan yang membawa sekotak besar yang kuyakini berisi pisau. Di sampingnya berdiri Bertholdt yang juga menatapku dengan tatapan cemas.

"Wajahmu pucat. Apa kau lelah?"

Kini Bertholdt lah yang menanyakan keadaanku. Dan nampaknya tanpa perlu aku bicara, mereka dapat membaca pikiranku. Dapat kurasakan tangan Ryner kini menepuk pundakku sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan kau saja yang merasa takut, Marco, banyak. Tapi semuanya bergantung bagaimana caranya kau mengatasi ketakutanmu dan menjadikannya sebagai kekuatan."

Lelaki berambut pirang pucat itu berjalan melewatiku diikuti oleh Bertholdt yang tersenyum penuh arti padaku lalu berjalan menjauh. Mereka benar, kalau aku terus merasa takut, aku tidak akan bisa melawan _titan-titan_ itu dan justru aku akan menjadi sasaran empuk untuk mereka.

Kembali kupandangi sosok-sosok manusia yang meringkuk di balik kegelapan sambil terisak. Kedua tanganku tanpa sadar kini mengepal erat. Aku pun segera mengambil kotak terbesar dan pergi menjauh dari pemandangan menyedihkan itu.

Aku bukanlah mereka, dan aku tidak akan menjadi seperti mereka!

.

.

Kurang lebih satu jam sudah sejak rencana itu mulai terlaksana. Kami semua berdiri di atas dinding, dengan ratusan_ titan_ yang saling berebut untuk menangkap kami yang berdiri di atas dinding yang tingginya jauh melampaui mereka sendiri. Meriam telah disiapkan sedaritadi―jaga-jaga apabila mungkin terjadi hal yang sama sekali tak diinginkan.

Sebuah rencana jenius yang diberikan oleh rekan berambut _blonde _yang tengah mengawasi ujung dinding _Rose_ dengan tatapan waspada. Sebuah rencana mudah yang bahkan orang bodoh sepertiku tak sempat memikirkannya. Berdasarkan pengalaman kami melawan_ titan_ dalam gedung _Headquarters, _Armin mengatakan bahwa kami haruslah memancing para titan-titan itu di ujung dinding agar Eren dapat bergerak dengan leluasa dan dapat menutup lubang dinding itu dengan mudah dan tidak diserang oleh _titan-titan_ yang ingin memakannya.

Dan benar saja, kini makluk pemangsa manusia itu telah berdiri mengerubuni kami dengan tangan yang menggapai-gapai udara kosong. _Titan_ lebih tertarik terhadap manusia yang berkerumun.

Aku masihlah berdiri di sana―berperan sebagai umpan hidup untuk para _titan_ kelaparan di bawah sana. Rasanya takut luar biasa memandangi wajah-wajah dengan gigi-gigi besar yang menghiasinya, juga jijik di saat bersamaan. Cengkeramanku pada pegangan _3D maneuver_-ku mengerat hingga suara letusan terdengar dan asap berwarna kemerahan terlihat menghiasi langit biru.

"Asap berwarna merah?" suara serak Armin terdengar oleh telingaku.

"Apakah itu berarti mereka gagal?" ucapku dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada warna kemerahan yang mulai menghilang di balik udara kosong. Tubuhku kembali gemetar, dan kali ini rasanya mataku memanas saking takutnya.

"Bagaimana bisa …?" tanya Armin yang kurasa lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Aku dapat melihat kecemasan yang nampak jelas dari balik sepasang bola mata berwarna biru langitnya.

Dan tanpa bisa kuduga, lelaki itu meletakkan botol-botol gas yang sedaritadi ia pegang ke atas tanah.

"Uh?"

Lelaki berambut _blonde _itu langsung berlari meninggalkan posisi berdirinya. Berlari ke tempat yang kuyakini adalah tempat Eren berada.

"ARMIN?!"

Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan suara teriakanku dan terus berlari tanpa tahu resiko yang akan ia ambil dari tindakan cerobohnya. Aku kembali memandangi rombongan _titan_ yang sedaritadi terkumpul di bawah sana. Dan alangkah paniknya aku mendapati beberapa _titan_ yang mulai berjalan menjauh dari sana untuk mengikuti Armin yang telah bertindak gegabah.

Celaka!

Armin bukanlah orang yang terkuat. Ia bukanlah sesosok lelaki yang pandai dalam ilmu bela diri, walaupun memang ia memiliki otak yang amat cemerlang. Bagaimana kalau ia dihalangi oleh _titan-titan_ itu terlebih dahulu? Dan bagaimana kalau ia tidak bisa sampai ketempat tujuannya dan malah berakhir ke dalam perut makluk-makluk menjijikkan itu?

Peganganku pada _3D maneuver_-ku mengerat. Aku dapat merasakan buku-buku jariku memutih dengan tubuh yang bergetar saking takut dan paniknya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku berdiri diam di sini dan menunggu sampai semuanya berakhir? Ataukah aku harus pergi menyusul Armin dan melindunginya dari serangan_ titan_?

Tapi bagaimana aku dapat melindungi Armin? Aku adalah orang yang bodoh dan lemah. Melindungi diriku saja sudah susah bagaimana bisa aku melindungi orang lain?

.

"_Karena aku yang paling lambat dan bodoh di sini, aku harus bisa memancing perhatian para titan dan membiarkan yang lain untuk menghabisinya. Dan sepertinya yang kulakukan ini tidak berguna semenjak tes yang kita jalani adalah untuk mengukur kekuatan serangan kita. Dan berpikir aku ingin sekali memasuki Military Police… Aku sangat mengharapkannya …" ujarku sambil menghela nafas dan tersenyum simpul. Tubuhku rasanya masih lemas setelah tadi melakukan latihan berburu titan._

"_Ooh begitu. Kupikir kau itu bisa dibilang sebagai pemimpin yang 'alami'" Eren nampak mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku sambil memasukkan bilah pedang yang ia gunakan beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia tersenyum ke arahku._

"_Uh?"_

"_Terdengar cocok denganmu, 'kan?"_

_._

Ingatan ini lagi. Kenapa bisa aku memikirkannya lagi?

.

"_Dengan pemikiran seefisien itu, serta pemerhatian hingga detil… Aku tidak keberatan untuk mengikuti tim jika kaulah yang menjadi pemimpinnya."_

_Aku yakin sekarang aku tengah tercengang mendengar kata-kata lelaki berambut gelap itu._

_Eren …_

"_Aku juga ingin bergabung dalam timmu. Kedengarannya seperti rencana bertahan hidup yang bagus." sambung Sasha. Kini aku dapat melihat wajah gadis kentang itu, Connie, serta Jean yang melihatku sambil memberikan senyum salut. Mau tidak mau aku merasa malu dan juga tersanjung._

_Aku yang bodoh dan lambat, bisa menjadi seorang pemimpin?_

.

Aku masih ingat saat itu aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal sambil berkata dengan gugup.

.

"_Ji―Jika menurutmu begitu …"_

.

Benar, aku adalah pemimpin untuk mereka. Walaupun aku memanglah yang paling lemah, namun aku akan melindungi mereka dengan segenap tenaga dan nyawaku!

Aku langsung melompati dinding itu dan mengaktifkan _3D Manuever_-ku. Tak peduli dengan teriakan orang-orang yang mengatai kegilaanku untuk melindungi seorang rekan yang kini tengah dikejar-kejar _titan_. Meskipun rasanya aku ingin membasahi celanaku melihat wajah-wajah kelaparan _titan-titan _raksasa yang juga turut mengejarku.

Berlari berlawanan arah dengan rekan-rekan yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri menuju dinding tempat kami bertahan sebelumnya. Para _titan_ yang berada di belakangku langsung teralih perhatiannya dariku menuju para manusia yang melayang di atas mereka. Bulu kudukku meremang melihat beberapa di antara mereka tertangkap oleh makluk hina itu. Mata kupejam erat dan kualihkan pandanganku ke depan untuk mengejar Armin yang semakin jauh posisinya dari pandangan.

Sial, nampaknya ada _deviant titan_ yang turut mengejar! Panik tentu saja kurasakan ketika melihat tubuh raksasa itu berlari begitu cepat, lebih cepat dari kecepatan lari seekor kuda. Peganganku pada bilah pedang yang telah kupersiapkan mengerat.

Aku pun mengarahkan _3D maneuver_-ku ke arah _titan_ jelek itu, menancapkan ujung talinya pada dinding batu terdekat.

Mati atau tidak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali.

"HEAAAHHH!"

Aku dapat merasakan tubuhku melayang tinggi ke angkasa. Tubuhku yang kecil melayang tepat di belakang pangkal leher raksasa yang sepertinya tak menyangka aku akan menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Aku memutarkan tubuhku di udara lalu mengayunkan kedua bilah pedangku menuju pangkal leher yang tak terlindung.

Panjang satu meter, ketebalan sepuluh sentimeter.

"AAARRGGHHH!"

Ngiikk!

Gerakanku sontak terhenti, bahkan ujung pedangku belum sempat menyentuh kulit bau itu ketika tubuhku sontak terdorong ke belakang secara tiba-tiba. Bola mataku terbelalak lebar melihat wajah yang dipenuhi gigi-gigi besar dengan bercak darah yang membasahinya, menatapku dengan pandangan lapar yang menjijikkan.

Rasanya gerakanku seperti _slowmotion_ saat kurasakan sebuah tangan besar memegang tubuhku seakan aku adalah mainan. Dapat kulihat _deviant titan_ yang semula adalah targetku kini berlari menjauh kembali menuju tempat kami mengumpulkan gerombolannya di sudut dinding kota.

Pandanganku teralihkan menuju sesosok _titan_ berukuran sekitar tujuh meter yang tengah menatapku sambil tersenyum girang. Aku pun menggerakkan tubuhku agar bisa mengambil bilah pedang lain yang tersembunyi di balik _3D maneuver_-ku walau aku tahu gerakanku sia-sia. Aku dapat merasakan rasa takut yang amat besar menguasaiku.

Aku akan mati. Semuanya sia-sia.

Seandainya aku tidak bodoh dan tidak mengejar Armin yang pergi sendirian tanpa perlindungan sama sekali. Seandainya saja aku tadi memilih untuk bersembunyi di dalam gedung terdekat dan tidak mengayunkan pedangku pada _deviant titan _itu. Seandainya saja aku jauh lebih waspada dan memperhatikan sekitarku …

Apakah semuanya akan berbeda?

.

"_Kupikir kau bisa menjadi pemimpin yang lebih baik Jean."_

_Dapat kudengar suara tawa Jean yang bisa dibilang sebagai tawa meremehkan. Ia mendengus geli kemudian._

"_Aku? Kau bercanda! Aku bukanlah orang yang cukup berani untuk itu. apa yang bisa membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"_

_Aku balik menatapnya sambil tersenyum simpul._

"_Well, jangan salah sangka. Hanya saja menurutku …"_

.

Nafasku tercekat ketika aku melihat mulut besar itu semakin mendekati tubuhku. Kenapa aku masih teringat percakapan itu di saat-saat genting seperti ini? Padahal aku sudah berada di ambang kematianku.

Jean …

.

"―_Jangan salah sangka. Hanya saja menurutku … Kau itu bukanlah seorang yang kuat, jadi kau tahu benar bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang lemah."_

_Jean menyerngit tak suka._

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

_Aku kembali melanjutkan spekulasiku dengan antusias._

"_Itu membuatmu bisa menilai dengan tepat ditiap situasi. Jadi, kau tahu benar apa yang harus kau lakukan. Mengerti maksudku?"_

.

Aku dapat merasakan tangan yang mencengkeram tubuhku mengerat, membuatku mengeram kesakitan karena gerakan itu sukses mematahkan tulang lengan kananku. Tapi tidak! Meskipun aku tahu aku akan mati sebentar lagi, aku tidak akan menyerah!

Dengan tangan kiriku aku melakukan salut terakhir walau seharusnya aku melakukan gerakan itu dengan tangan kananku yang telah patah. Aku membiarkan air mata membasahi wajahku untuk yang terakhir kalinya, membiarkan suara isakan lolos dari bibirku yang bergetar hebat.

Aku kini dapat melihat tubuh-tubuh yang tak lengkap lagi bergelimpangan di sekitarku. Namun entah kenapa kini rasa mual yang selalu kurasakan setiap kali melihatnya tak lagi kurasakan.

Yang terakhir dapat kulihat adalah kegelapan yang menutup sebelah pandanganku, serta suatu yang panas yang kurasakan pada kepala bagian kananku. Kepalan tangan kiriku mengerat.

Meskipun aku mati, namun umat manusia tidak akan kalah dari makluk busuk ini. meskipun aku tahu kematianku ini adalah kematian yang sia-sia.

Demi kejayaan seluruh umat manusia!

CRASSHHH!

.

"Hei Marco, bukankah dulu kau ingin memasuki _Military Police_? Tapi kenapa sekarang kau mengubah tujuanmu menjadi _Scouting Legion_?"

Aku menatap Jean yang tengah mendudukkan tubuhnya di sampingku sambil memegangi segelas bir di tangan. Euforia nampaknya masih terasa di langit-langit markas setelah beberapa jam lalu kelulusan kami diumumkan.

Aku tersenyum simpul sambil menatap ke arah gelasku yang isinya masih penuh. Kemudian aku menenggak isinya hingga tandas dalam beberapa tegukan.

"Karena …" Aku mengelap bibirku yang basah dengan punggung tangan. "Aku ingin melawan _titan-titan_ itu. Aku ingin umat manusia menang melawan makluk kanibal itu. Walaupun aku takut, namun aku akan berjuang." Aku mengepalkan tanganku sambil menatap dasar gelas yang hampir kering.

Suara tawa Jean memecahkan tatapan intensku pada gelas di depanku.

"Kau sudah gila, Marco." Jean beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Tapi aku tak segila kau. Aku akan tetap memasuki _Military Police_ dan hidup dengan aman di balik dinding Sina."

Lelaki berambut coklat itu berjalan menjauh, dan aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap punggungnya yang menjauh.

Ya Jean, kau harus masuk _Military Police_ dan berlindung di balik dinding Sina sampai umat manusia dapat menang dari _titan-titan _itu.

Kau harus tetap bertahan hidup!

.

.

.

.

.

_**End**_

.

.

.

.

.

a.n: oh well, rencana awal buat bikin adegan gore di sana sini jadi gagal. Tapi aku lumayan puas sama hasilnya sih … Uda lama ga nulis bikin rada kagok juga sebenernya ahahah.

Dan berhubung di anime nama Marco itu Bott, tapi di manga itu Bodt … kuharap kalian ga akan protes ya. Terus Ryner di animenya Reiner, dan Bertholdt di animenya Bertold. Jadi kalian tahu kan kenapa aku ngetik namanya beda ._.

Ohiya bagi yg ga baca manganya, Recon Corps itu Scouting Legion, dan Garrison itu Stationary Throps.

Akhir kata, mind to RnR?


End file.
